jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tchang Zu
Tchang Zu is the Demon Sorcerer of Thunder who hailed from a family consisting of himself as well as seven siblings and later on his nephew, Drago. Appearance Tchang Zu's resembles a blue-skinned, reptilian humanoid with a muscular build that towers over humans. Besides Tso Lan, Tchang Zu is the only other Demon Sorcerer to be fully-clothed, as he wears oriental-styled armor. Personality He is shown to be very aggressive and arrogant towards others, in particular, Shendu, whom he was quick to attack upon Shendu's arrival in the demon netherworld in The Stronger Evil. He also insisted Shendu refer to him as "master" whilst on Earth. History Background Tchang Zu was the Demon Sorcerer of Thunder. He was banished by the Immortal Cao Guojiu. Tchang Zu's portal is located in Hollywood, California. It is, ironically, contained within a door on a movie studio lot, and the Immortal who defeated him was known as an actor. Season 2 After Tchang Zu's release, he sought to reclaim his palace, only to find it had been paved over into a parking lot. He then attempted to claim the Chinese Theater for his abode but was banished again by the Chans. Tchang Zu later confronted the J-Team in Demon World (Part 2) atop Hsi Wu's tower, but was banished thanks to Paco, who happened to have a pair of castanets. Season 5 The Immortal castanet containing traces of his Demon Chi was found aboard the Oceanic, a sunken ship. It was claimed by Drago, who took over the Space Needle for access to its storms, which could enhance the thunder powers, but the Chi was removed by Uncle. Drago absorbed the Chi later with the rest of the Demon Chi, and traces of it were invested in DJ Fist. Powers and Abilities Tchang Zu's powers consist mainly of creating powerful lightning bolts that he can shoot from his hands. He can also summon storms which he can use to channel more powerful lightning. Also, in the Netherworld, he was once seen traveling through the void standing on a storm cloud. Appearances Season 2 *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''And He Does His Own Stunts'' *''The Eighth Door'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Demon World (Part 2)'' Season 5 *''Clash of the Titanics'' Quotes * "Excuses! You desired the earthly realm, for you alone!" The Stronger Evil * "Shendu! You may call me Master." And He Does His Own Stunts * "My palace! These humans have paved my paradise and constructed a..." And He Does His Own Stunts * "I will scorch this city to the ground while the sound of thunder resonates!" And He Does His Own Stunts Trivia *Tchang Zu's name seems to be pronounced as 'Tchung Zu' in Season 2, while it seems to change to change to 'Tchang Zu' in Season 5. This may be to accommodate Drago's pun "Tchang Zu. Tchang Zu very much." *Tchang Zu's Portal was the only one that opened up crooked and bent; but it appeared straight and normal when Tchang Zu was banished (both times). es:Tchang Zu Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Banished Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Reptilian Characters